


Monday Madness

by lusumnaturae



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Tony Stark Lives, theres no set time this takes place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusumnaturae/pseuds/lusumnaturae
Summary: Spider-Man and Deadpool— they were enemies.Peter and Wade— they were complicated.





	Monday Madness

“There’s a trail of blood in my apartment.”

“Nothing to worry about— it’s _my_ blood.”

He dropped his backpack by the door and rubbed his hands over his face.

“It is a _Monday_—”

“I know what day it is, sweetums.”

Peter gagged, “Oh, _gross_. Never call me that again.”

“You like it.”

“Oh,” he said with raised eyebrows, “I most definitely do not.”

School just got out— how long had Wade been laying in his bed with blood pooling around him?

“I gave you my number for a reason, man.”

“Really?” he smiled suggestively. When Peter cringed, he added, “Look— even if I did call you, you're too good to ditch class.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” he mumbled. “Still— I’d like to know when you’re planning on tracking your fluids through my living room.”

“What time's your aunt coming?”

He checked his watch, “In, like, thirty minutes, so I gotta clean it up.”

It had been an instinct to go to Peter’s— didn’t have anywhere else, and he didn’t have medical supplies at his, either.

Plus, seeing him was good. Their friendship was a little odd, he admitted— it crossed some lines, too. They couldn’t be seen together; it would risk both of their jobs.

Plus, Iron Man would absolutely wreck him. Not in the pleasurable way.

“Alright, getting the first aid kit,” Peter headed to the bathroom. Some rummaging later, he carried a bright red case and deposited it on the nightstand by his bed.

“Okay.” He sighed, and sat on the bed next to Wade’s legs. “Take the shirt off.”

“No offense, buddy, but you’re on the young side.”

“See, I knew you were going to make that comment,” he snapped open the box, “and I’m choosing to ignore it.”

Wade smiled up at him, “I had to.”

A fond expression crossed Peter— faint, but there, nonetheless. “Yeah— I know.”

Wade unzipped his leather suit and shimmied his upper body out, grimacing as his wounds reopened.

He got stabbed. Shot, too— and punched. Not a good day, to say the least. One of his worst. Number five, or six on list.

“Shit— what were you _doing_?”

“Busting a sex trafficking ring.”

Peter turned to look at him. He was bruised, bleeding, _dying_— because he was taking down a—

“Unbelievable,” he started, “Were you— were you hired to?”

Wade turned uncharacteristically quiet. He looked down at his feet.

“No.” He said. “Found out about it on my last job.”

“So, you did it… because you wanted to?”

“It’s not about _wanting_— I’m not a heartless bastard, man.”

_ He doesn’t give himself enough credit,_ Peter thought.

A lot of people would walk past something like that. He’d seen it before— women crying for help, and they only walked quicker.

If he didn’t show up— well.

Opening up an antiseptic wipe, he said, “Wade, I don’t know many _superheroes_ who could say they busted a sex trafficking organisation.”

Peter began cleaning the spattered blood around his injuries. He gave him another wipe and gave instruction to clean his hands— he didn’t want him smearing any more blood around.

It was silent between them, for a while. The only noise was gushing from the open window— honks and cusses from the traffic. It was rush hour.

Taking the train, May would be home soon. She’d be home to take a nap, and make dinner in a couple hours.

“Do you…” he said, “No— nothing.”

Wade perked up, “What?”

Peter turned around, looking embarrassed.

“No, I was going to ask if you wanted to stay for dinner, but then I realised…”

He slumped back down. “Not the best idea, .”

He fidgeted with the wipe packet and cleared his throat. “I wish you could.”

There’s something building— tension, or _something_— but Wade wasn't a fan.

Was Peter upset?

“Me too, kid.” He nudged Peter with his knee, “But, it wouldn't work out.”

It was safer for their friends, their families— and if their respective bosses found out they were fraternising with the enemy, he doubted that would go well.

_They were unhappy, though. _

Peter was a kid, he knew that— but he was _intelligent_— not just academically. He was more emotionally mature than people his age normally were. He was strong—his life was filled with death and loss and he never gave in to numbness. People tended to underestimate Peter. They saw his anxiety and took him as a child. He wasn’t— he was fifteen but he wasn’t young.

Wade was a mercenary. It was in the name— he killed for a pay check. But, he was more than his actions. Peter was aware of Wade’s humanity— his tenderness. He saw it when his girlfriend broke up with him, when he fed a stray dog, and each time he finished a job that took a little bit of him with it. He cared so deeply— anyone would say that he’d been brainwashed. He hadn’t, really— Wade was something new. He was passionate, but exhausted— _he was exactly like Peter._

So— were their places in this conceived ladder of superheroes and super-villains more important than their friendship?

And— no, they weren’t.

“You done healing?”

He wiggled around. “Yup— you don't mind if I use your shower, do you?”

“Go ahead,” Peter laughed, “there’s a clean towel on the rack.”

“_Gracias_, Pete."

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
on this episode of 'nick ignores his other fics'— a superhero duo!  
i love peter and wade as friends, but i don't see enough of this platonic interaction between them.  
i wanted to fix that— so voilá.


End file.
